Finding Nemo: Nemo's Ocean Discoveries
Finding Nemo: Nemo's Ocean Discoveries is a 2005 V.Smile game based on the 2003 Pixar film, Finding Nemo. In this game, Nemo is safely back home and is very proud of his father’s journey to find him. Nemo wants to be brave just like his Dad, so he sets off on a new adventure of his own. Come explore the ocean with Nemo! Summary Join a school of familiar ocean friends for a tidal wave of activities that teach important skills like vocabulary, counting, colors, shapes, animals, logic and more! Catch a ride on a shape-teaching turtle. Help a crab climb his way out of a rock maze. Or submerge yourself in an exciting submarine rescue mission. An array of action-packed adventures are ready for kids to turn game time into brain time with Nemo’s Ocean Discoveries! Learning Adventure Activities *Path 1 - Reef Exploration Are you ready to explore? Nine animals are hiding in the reef. To find them, press ENTER to dash and burst the question mark bubbles. *Mini Game 1 - “Moonfish” Agility Training Here’s a chance to sharpen your swimming skills. Watch the moving fish, and press ENTER at the right time to pass through them! *Path 2 - The East Australian Current Take a ride on Crush and collect the shapes to learn their names. Look out for the other turtles! *Path 3 — Submarine Salvage There are all kinds of things in the submarine. Can you tell the living things from the nonliving things? Find as many living things as you can. When you see a living thing, press ENTER to burst its bubble and learn its name. Look out for obstacles. *Mini Game 2 - Hermit Crab Rescue The hermit crab is trapped in the stone maze. Can you help him out? First, press ENTER to select any of the round stones, and move it away using the joystick. Then, lead the crab out of the maze in the same way. *Path 4 — Undersea Highway The undersea highway is very crowded with fish and shells. Collect the shells to learn their colors. In the difficult level, challenge yourself by finding the shells that result from the color combination at the top of the screen. Look out for the other fish! Learning Zone Activities *Zone 1 — Sea Life Gallery Find the picture of the sea animal that matches the word clue at the top of the screen. To choose a picture, press the colored button that matches the picture frame. *Zone 2 — Seagull Brothers Listen to the description and find the seagull that is being asked for. To choose a seagull, press the colored button that matches its post. *Zone 3 — Guess the Impression The fish are doing impressions. Remember the impression done by the fish, and find the matching combination of shapes inside the shells. To choose an answer, press the colored button that matches the answer’s shell. *Zone 4 — Coral Nursery The baby fish are so busy playing, they can’t hear their mothers calling them home. Can you help each mother find her baby fish? Move Pearl or Sheldon close to each baby fish to chase it into its mother’s mouth. The color of the baby fish should match its mother’s color. Category:2005 video games Category:Finding Nemo Category:V.Smile games Category:Video games Category:Merchandise Category:Pixar video games